DESÁNIMOS
by adlergirl
Summary: Una noche en la casa de los egoístas, contraria a su actitud normal Nowaki está totalmente deprimido ¿Lograra Hiroki que se calme?...


_**DESÁNIMOS**_

-Hiro-san-

-¿Qué pasa Nowaki?-

-Te amo-

Hiroki acababa de llegar de trabajar, estaba un poco molesto ya que como era costumbre el profesor Miyagi lo había estado molestando todo el día, los alumnos no habían hecho bien el último trabajo que les había mandado, Nowaki al llegar parecía extrañamente apagado, sin su habitual sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y lo último que faltaba era que le dijera esas palabras, Hiroki se puso totalmente rojo al escucharlas aunque realmente le traía un poco de alegría entre toda esa molestia.

-¿Qué te crees que estás diciendo a estas horas y cuando apenas acabo de llegar?-

-Solo te dijo la verdad Hiro-san, a veces siento que te amo tanto que apenas puedo soportarlo- al escuchar lo último Hiroki no sabía que decir, se había quedado totalmente en blanco, Nowaki normalmente cuando le decía cosas vergonzosas como esas estaba sonriendo pero ahora su expresión era diferente…como si estuviera… triste….

-….-

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Hiro-san?-

-Aaaaa?- al escuchar a Nowaki hablando nuevamente Hiroki reacciono y…

-¿Hiro-san te preguntaba qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-Bueno…. Yo…., este…. ¿No estás un poco raro hoy Nowaki?-

-No respondiste mi pregunta, Hiro-san-

Hiroki no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, sabía que algo andaba mal con Nowaki, el normalmente no le preguntaría esa cosas tan directamente o al menos lo haría con su habitual sonrisa, esa que Hiroki no podía resistir y le obligaba a decir la verdad; la cara que tenía Nowaki era diferente esta vez, incluso el tono de voz que usaba era como el de una persona muy lastimada, Hiroki no entendía por qué pero al verlo así se tragó todo su orgullo y le dijo en un susurro:

-Te amo Nowaki- Hiroki estaba con la mirada agachada y un sonrojo le había subido hasta las orejas

-Gracias Hiro-san, realmente necesitaba esas palabras de ti-

-Todavía sigues siendo un mocoso-

-Solo soy cuatro años menor que tú, Hiro-san-

-….…-Hiroki no sabía que responder a esto, ¿podría ser que otra vez se le había metido la tonta idea de la diferencia de edad y que debía superarlo? ¿Era suficiente esa razón para ponerlo así?, cuando al fin se había decidido a hablar:

-Hiro-san ¿me darías un beso?-

-¿¡QUEEEEE?! Que crees que estas pidiendo eres un….- Despues de escuchar esto Hiroki salió con rumbo a su cuarto muy enojado, pero en medio camino regreso la mirada para ver a Nowaki, estaba sentado en el sofá teniendo ese mismo rostro tan solitario y melancólico, no pudo dejarlo solo así que regreso y le dio un suave beso en los labios sonrojándose al contacto y luego de una pequeña pausa…

-Solo lo hice porque hoy te ves un poco deprimido, así que no esperes más-

Nowaki no contestaba nada ante eso, lo normal sería que después estuviera listo para pedirle "algo más" sin embargo en esta ocasión solo le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada llena de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo llena de amor.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy Hiro-san? Prometo que no intentare nada malo-

-Claro que no vas a intentar nada malo, no sé qué te pasa pero mira la actitud que tienes-

-Mmm, eso sonó como si Hiro-san esperara que le hiciera algo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, mocoso yo no estoy esperando nada!, ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!-

_Esperaba que saltara hacia mí y me dijera que solo era una broma, que me rogara como las otras veces que le hiciera caso y durmiéramos juntos, pero nada de esto paso, realmente no entiendo que es lo que te pasa ¿porque estas así? ¿Por qué cada vez que intento mirarte estas con ese rostro tan triste? Cuando te veo así no puedo resistirlo desearía poder consolarte pero no sé cómo solo puedo ceder a lo que me pides; es la primera vez que te veo así, sin embargo me duele y realmente quiero hacerte sentir mejor. Ahhhhhh! No lo puedo creer ya rompiste mi orgullo como siempre, ahora solo me queda hacerte caso…_

-Está bien, dormiremos juntos- Ni el mismo Hiroki podía creer que la situación girara hacia ese rumbo pero no sabía qué hacer con Nowaki para animarlo un poco y si dormir con él lo calmaba, por supuesto que lo haría.

-Gracias Hiro-san-

Despues de esto Nowaki se paró del sofá y tomando suavemente la mano de Hiroki lo dirigió a su habitación, para luego acostarse junto a él y abrazarlo fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido.

_Realmente no sé qué pasa contigo hoy, ni siquiera cenamos ni nada y ahora estas aquí dormido abrazándome fuertemente, como si tuvieras miedo de que me fuera mientras duermes; espero que pronto regreses a ser el mismo Nowaki de siempre que me da esa cálida sonrisa y el cual sin saberlo me da ánimos todos los dias pese a todo lo molesto que puedo estar al levantarme o al volver del trabajo, ojala lo poco que pude hacer por ti funcione y te des cuenta de cuanto me importas._

-Hiro-san, Hiro-san despierta el desayuno está listo-

-mmmmmm, ya voy- Hiroki se da cuenta que ya es de mañana y Nowaki lo está llamando para desayunar, al principio no se da cuenta pero de pronto recuerda algo y…

-Nowaki, ¿Estas bien?- Hiroki había salido corriendo en dirección a la cocina al recordar el estado de ánimo en el que estaba Nowaki la noche anterior, pero hoy se veía radiante con la misma sonrisa de siempre y esa cálida mirada que solo le dirigía a _su_ Hiro-san.

-Estoy bien Hiro-san ¿porque me lo preguntas?-

-Es que ayer….. Tu….-

-Lo siento Hiro-san, como ayer no tuve turno me puse a recordar un montón de cosas y luego me puse así-

-¿Qué es lo que recordaste para que te pusieras en ese estado?-

-Bueno la verdad es que estaba recordando cuando me fui a América, cuando me fui lejos de ti Hiro-san, en ese entonces realmente te extrañaba y aunque me decía a mí mismo que era para poder estar a tu altura, había dias en que no podía evitar ponerme triste por estar lejos de ti; solo de pensar en tener que separarnos de nuevo sea cual sea la razón, es algo que me entristece mucho y por eso estuve así ayer.-

La expresión de tristeza que tenía Nowaki el día anterior parecía a punto de regresar y al ver esto Hiroki decidió hacer algo para impedirlo, así que se tragó su orgullo y le dijo:

-Idiota, no sé porque tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo- Estaba un poco sonrojado y se giró para que Nowaki no pudiera verlo

-Lo se Hiro-san, nosotros vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿verdad?- Nowaki se había acercado a Hiroki y lo había abrazado por la espalda con esa gran sonrisa de satisfacción que Hiroki adoraba ver.

-Mmmmm,….. sí Nowaki, vamos a estar juntos por siempre- Al terminar de decir esto Hiroki tenía la cara completamente roja y agacho la mirada para no ver la cara de felicidad que seguramente estaba poniendo Nowaki, luego escucho que este se reía bajito y decía

-Realmente parecemos una pareja recién casada-

Hiroki se enojó mucho con esto y apartándose de Nowaki lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Aaau, Hiro-san eso duele-

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a decir tonterías o tendrás que vertelas con el demonio Kamijou-

-Pero Hiro-san, sabes que es cierto parecemos una pareja recién casada-

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Callate no quiero escucharte!- Nowaki al escuchar como Hiroki lo contradecía nuevamente solo pudo reírse bajito y poner esa misma sonrisa que ponía siempre.

_Aun cuando a veces dices cosas que me enojan justo como ahora, no puedo dejar de amarte, debo admitirlo es cierto que parecemos una pareja recién casada, pero es demasiado vergonzoso decirlo, mi orgullo nunca permitirá que escuches esas palabras de mis labios, sin embargo me alegra que hayas podido recuperar tu gran ánimo, tu sonrisa y tu mirada cálida, nunca lo diré en voz alta pero siento que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, en parte creo que por tu mirada tan cálida y las sonrisas tan amables que siempre me dedicaste es que me enamore de ti._


End file.
